Dragon Ball Z: The Cyber Warriors
by DayDream Jedi
Summary: During training for the arrival of the androids, Goku, Gohan and Piccolo encounter some unwelcome extraterrestrials. *Now with NEW revised version and cringe-worthy original!
1. Revised Official Version

**DRAGON BALL Z**

**FEATURE**

**THE CYBER WARRIORS**

_Author's Note: This is the revised version of my very first DBZ story that I wrote lo these many moons ago. It is certainly not my best DBZ work and to prove so I have also included the original version as the second chapter. I actually encourage you to read through the original just to see all the gross and hilarious mistakes that i made. One of the biggest of course was the presence of an orifginal self-insert character. My favorite part is the bit where Bulma arrives with the fusion technique device she just _happened _to have invented right in time for the fight. But enough about that, please enjoy this revised version of The Cyber Warriors._**

* * *

**

The silence of the forest was shattered by the sound of something ripping apart trees. The great saiyan Goku materialized in the sky. He suddenly had to dodge as two energy beams came burning through the air where he had been a second ago. He reappeared down in the forest, and then dodged two more yellow energy beams. He knew that they had come from his friend the Namek Piccolo, but where was the other?

Goku turned around just as his son Gohan materialized before him. Goku dodged a blast from Piccolo, and then began to fight Piccolo and Gohan at the same time. Gohan had fended off two of his attackers easily but was suddenly kicked into a large boulder, causing it to shatter. Any normal person would have been killed on impact but saiyans aren't normal. Gohan stood up and grinned. The three of them continued to spar, fighting at such an incredible speed that they were invisible to the unaided eye. There was a huge explosion as Gohan was knocked to the ground with the speed of a bullet. A flurry of energy bolts flew from the crater, but Goku had already dodged out of the way. Suddenly Gohan appeared out of thin air right behind Goku and fired an energy blast that sent Goku slamming into the ground. The two traded blows for another few minutes with Gohan getting knocked around a little more than he liked. Goku had him in a headlock when a female voice yelled across the woods.

"LUNCH!" The two Saiyans stopped at once and shot to the ground.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Goku, "I'm starving!"

"Yeah, me too," said Gohan massaging his neck. They all powered down and flew off to Goku's house.

Chi-Chi, Goku's wife, already had lunch laid out for them when they arrived. At first glance you might have thought that she was going to serve about ten people, but the downside of being even half-Saiyan meant that Goku and son had a very large metabolism. After hugs were exchanged (except for Piccolo) they sat down and Goku and Gohan dove into the feast, eating at a rate of knot. It wasn't uncommon for both warriors to eat four (in Goku's case sometimes six) times what a normal person would eat. Thank goodness Goku loved to catch huge fish!

A few minutes later the feast that would have fed ten was gone. Completely. Utterly. Goku leaned back and patted his full stomach.

"That was wonderful Chi-Chi!" he said then burped.

"Thanks mom," said Gohan. Chi-Chi looked up from washing dishes and scowled.

"Mind your manners Goku! And speaking of which, doesn't that Piccolo character ever eat?"

"No."

"C'mon daddy we can't sit around all day! We have to finish our training!" said Gohan as he jumped off his chair and headed for the door.

"Gohan!"

Gohan froze I his tracks.

"You have studying to do!" said Chi-Chi giving them the Evil Eye.

"But honey…" started Goku but was cut off.

"No Goku! They have studying to do! Unlike you they won't end up in a gang with no education whatsoever!"

I'm not in a gang! And… I'm not stupid either," groaned Goku because this was about the umpteenth time she had said this.

"And when the androids kill us all in six months because we didn't train enough, any attempt at trying to learn anything will be rendered pretty pointless," said Gohan.

"Oh… alright. One more hour, but that's it!" growled Chi-Chi.

"Thanks mom!" said Gohan, hugging and kissing her then shooting out the door.

"Thanks honey!" said Goku as he hugged and kissed her then shot out the door. Chi-Chi smiled then went to the quite formidable task of washing up the remains of a saiyan feast.

* * *

The three Z warriors flew towards a large plain that was just beyond the forest where Goku's house was located. As they landed Gohan pointed up at the sky.

"What's that?"

What looked like a large meteor was descending rapidly toward Earth.

"I don't know what it is, but there are four HUGE powers up there!" exclaimed Goku. The meteor continued streaking towards the ground, glowing red. As it got within about 5,000 feet of the surface a sphere of white light surrounded it. Five seconds later it impacted the ground with a titanic BOOM! A mushroom cloud of smoke, dust, and hot rock was catapulted into the air. As it cleared the Z warriors floated over to the massive crater made by the fiery object. They stood at the lip of the crater staring at a mysterious cone-shaped spacecraft at the center of the crater. It was colored white and looked like it had been flying in space for a very long time. A door on the side of the ship began to groan and screech open.

"These space freaks just don't know when to quit," groaned Piccolo," here we are, trying to train and these losers come and crash our p…" Piccolo was cut off as a large, three-clawed robotic foot stomped onto the door/ramp. It was followed by an extremely ugly alien cyborg. If there were a prize for ugliest creature in the universe, this guy would win hands down. Four of these terrifying aliens stepped out of the ship. Gohan felt about a gallon of ice water fall down his back.

"What… what are they?" gasped Piccolo. Each of the aliens bore a resemblance to Frieza, but they had high cheek-boned faces and their skin was an ugly mottled gray color. But that was only the beginning. Over half of the alien's bodies were covered in cybernetic components. The tallest and most heavily 'modified' of the four stepped forward and spoke in raspy, mechanical voice.

"We are the Vorsoh (pronounced vor-so). We have traveled the length and breadth of this galaxy, seeking the best warriors each planet had to offer. Our journey has brought us to this pitiful planet. Your powers and fighting abilities will be adapted to service us. Resist at your own peril."

The two smallest Vorsoh cyborgs started walking toward the four Z warriors. When they were within 20 yards, the two stopped and began to power up. The force of their ki sent winds blasting across the sand and the ground to tremble. Piccolo turned to Goku.

"I'm guessing if that's their full power, then Gohan and I shouldn't have too much trouble."

Gohan turned to his dad.

"Do you really think I can fight one of those cyborgs dad?" he asked. Goku knelt down in front of his son and smiled.

"Of course you can son. You've been training all this time for the androids after all."

Gohan flashed thumbs up.

"Go get 'em squirt!"

Gohan turned to Piccolo.

"Whada ya say Piccolo? Wanna fight?" said Gohan.

Piccolo grinned a wicked grin.

"Yeah, let's. I'd like to see them match my style."

The two friends marched silently up to their foes and powered up. The aliens looked at each other and charged!

Piccolo cursed silently. His cyborg's fighting style, technique, even the subtle variations in ki power, changed every few seconds. One moment the monster would be fighting kick boxer style, and then it changed to a style that shouldn't have been possible for a biped.

Gohan was having a much tougher time. He had gotten a few good hits in early on, but now the cyborg was shooting out hundreds of little ki balls at Gohan. Gohan used the blur technique to get behind the half-robot, but the cyborg used a lightning fast series of punches that ploughed Gohan into the ground. Piccolo saw this and kicked away his attacker. Gohan's opponent turned around just in time to see Piccolo fire a ki blast that the half-robot blocked. The two cyborgs began to duel Piccolo at the same time, and it was clear that he was no match for both of them. One cyborg grinned evilly, grabbed Piccolo's ankle in a vise like grip and slammed Piccolo into the ground. They began to beat him mercilessly. Gohan, who had just recovered from being pancaked, saw this and a white-hot rage ignited within him. His aura exploded around him and he charged towards the cyborgs. Goku smiled. _That's the way son_, thought Goku, _now show 'em what you got! _

Behind them the cyborgs heard a raging scream:

"Leave… Piccolo… ALONE!" roared Gohan as his white aura created winds and tremors. Gohan shot into motion as the cyborgs looked up. He drilled a ki blast through the torso of the smallest cyborg. He then began pelting the other one with large ki balls.

"MASENKO! HA!" screamed Gohan as he launched a large yellow ki beam from his palms.

As Gohan and the cybernetic monster struggled Piccolo stood up. He spit some blood out and growled. He began to take off his helmet, which made a loud thud as it hit the ground. He then removed his cape, the shoulder guards, a couple of hundred pounds each, also made a loud thud as they hit the ground. Piccolo powered up and the cyborg that Gohan was fighting felt his increase, punched Gohan, then charged at the Namek. But Piccolo was ready. Just as the cyborg's fist was about to slam into the Namekian warrior's forehead, Piccolo finished focusing a large amount of ki in his left fist and then rammed it into the cyborg's armored right pectoral. The cyborg groaned, a horrible rasping mechanical sound, and then the Namek released the energy in his fist and blew the right side of the robotic monster's chest. Piccolo flew up in the air and put his first two fingers against his forehead.

"Makankosappo!" bellowed the Namek as a corkscrew-shaped energy beam flew down from Piccolo's fingers and struck the cyborg, annihilating it in a raging fireball. The first two cyborgs had been utterly destroyed.

The biggest cyborgs walked towards Goku and the gang and stopped, like their fellows 20 yards away from the Z warriors.

"Impressive, numbers 3 and 4 have never been completely destroyed before," said the first cyborg eyeing Gohan and Piccolo, "killing you will be a pleasure."

"No way," said Gohan standing up and walking forward.

"If you want us, come and get us," said Piccolo, joining Gohan. The first cyborg smiled, making his face uglier and more malfaeic than before.

"Very well," said the first cyborg, "if your wish is to die a very painful death then we'll be happy to oblige." Gohan grinned.

"Let's show them what we got," said Gohan to Piccolo. The air around them crackled and their auras sprang up as they bent over and screamed. The 1st cyborg's natural eye narrowed. The two warriors power levels had risen to dangerous levels.

"We will not allow you to terrorize either us or our planet," stated Gohan defiantly, "you have one chance to surrender and leave now." The cyborgs grinned evilly and powered up. Off to the side Goku frowned slightly. These two were defiantly stronger than Gohan and himself, and it looked like they were holding back or at least the 1st cyborg was. They suddenly attacked and it was crunch time. Without so much as word Piccolo and Gohan charged at a cyborg and kicked them in the back of their heads. Then all hell broke loose. Punches and kicks that caused sonic booms flew from every direction. Goku elbowed his attacker in the face and then kicked him right in the face, followed by vicious uppercut, and then he blasted the cyborg. Gohan blasted his opponent, rammed his elbow into the gut, swung his fist up and into the 'borgs face then finished with a tornado kick that sent the cyborg crashing into a boulder. More punches kicks and ki beams flew through the air. The fight was intense and the concussive booms that split the air sounded like a violent thunderstorm. For a moment it looked like the Z Fighter duo had the upper hand, but the tide of battle was about to turn. #1 released a burst of energy and head-butted Gohan. He then grasped Gohan's leg, swung him around and slammed him into the ground with a thunderous KRACK-BOOM! #2's arm extended and grabbed Piccolo and pulled the namek towards him, then #2 kneed him in the stomach, and then blasted him into the ground creating a very large, deep crater. Gohan flew out of the crater and landed three solid blows to #1 but the alien simply shrugged it off and used a technique something like Instant Transmission to hit Gohan a hundred times before he could move.

"How do you like the Promellian Hydra attack?" snarled the alien.

Piccolo was having just as hard a time with #2. The half robotic monster kept changing his style so fast that Piccolo couldn't keep up.

"Eat both barrels!" screamed the alien as he two ki beams slammed into Piccolo. Before he could hit the ground, the alien grabbed him and began to swing him around.

"Enjoy the spin cycle namek!" growled the cyborg gleefully. Piccolo was spinning around a ten times a second when the cyborg let go, sending the mighty namek into a hill, reducing it to a pile of rubble. Gohan saw this and flew behind his adversary and used a combination of punches, kicks, and ki blasts to pummel his opponent. #2 simply swung his arm up into Gohan's face and knocked the half-saiyan to the ground.

Meanwhile the pile of rubble that Piccolo had been buried in exploded outward and the namek stood there speaking the famous words:

"Makanko…" #1 was not about to let Piccolo charge up such a powerful attack and let loose a flurry of ki bolts, but before they could hit Piccolo, he disappeared. #1 had just enough time to register this then Piccolo reappeared behind him.

"SAPPO!" screamed Piccolo as he fired a huge blast of energy from his outstretched fingers. The Makankosappo engulfed the cyborg and then detonated with a thunderous KABOOM!

Gohan was having a singularly difficult time trying to defeat #2 now. Apparently the cyborg had copied Gohan's fighting style and Gohan was finding it harder and harder to fight; it was like fighting a duplicate of himself! Gohan broke off and flew away from #2 and his arms over his body. His hands began to glow yellow and spark and flash with electrical energy.

"Masenko…" started Gohan, but had to dodge the flurry of ki bolts the cyborg was hurling at him. At the last second, just before the monster flew up and delivered a deadly blow to the young warrior's head, Gohan disappeared and then reappeared right behind #2. The alien monster turned around to try and block the attack but he was too late.

"HA!" a yellow beam of energy, surrounded with crackling lightning bolts consumed the cyborg and detonated with a similar thunderous KABOOM!

Piccolo and Gohan landed on the ground next to each other. They were both breathing heavily and their bodies were covered with sweat. They had numerous rips in their gi's and small scratches on their hands and faces, but they were far from beaten.

"We haven't beaten them, not by a long shot," said Piccolo, wiping some sweat off his face.

"Yeah I know. And there they are," said Gohan pointing into the sky. The smoke from the ki explosions had cleared reveling the two cybernetic aliens. Even from this distance, the Z Fighters could see the ugly looks on the alien's faces.

"Piccolo! Gohan! They're holding back some of their full power, at least the first one is," yelled Goku from where he was standing as the cyborgs began to power up.

"Great. Just great," muttered Gohan as the aliens charged. The Z Fighters powered up, their auras flashing and prepared to meet the enemy.

The tide of battle had now completely turned against Piccolo and Gohan. The cyborgs were pounding them mercilessly and they could barely keep their defenses up. The cyborgs combined their powers and unleashed some sort of ki attack that surrounded the super saiyans in an energy sphere and then launched hundreds of tiny ki balls from the inside of the sphere. After ten seconds the sphere dissolved and the two warriors fell to the ground. Almost all of Piccolo's gi had been blasted off and he was covered in bruises, lacerations and bleeding cuts. Gohan was just as bad. All of his clothes were torn up and he had all the scars of battle as well. In the sky the two cyborgs smiled, contorting their evil faces.

"Let's finish these fools and then destroy this pathetic planet if these are the best warriors it has to offer," said the #2 cyborg.

"Agreed. We have all the cell samples and fighting data we need," said #1 as he moved his hands above his head and began to charge up a Masenko. #2 leered and held his fingers against his head and charged up a Makankosappo. On the ground Goku saw this and flew into the air.

"It's over insects! Prepare to DIE!" #1 bellowed and then he and #2 launched their attacks. As the huge energy beams streaked toward them, Goku roared, transforming into Super Saiyan and launching a Kamehameha. The three kid beams met in mid air and collided with a tremendous BOOM!

When the smoke and dust cleared, Gohan stood up from where he had fallen, shook the dirt and dust off his gi and gasped. The last attack had created a huge crater in the ground. But what horrified him the most was his father lying spread-eagle nearby. "DADDY!" cried Gohan, but as he was about to fly towards him when Piccolo grabbed his arm and hauled him back. A ki blast hit the spot where Gohan had been. Piccolo looked up and saw the two cyborgs beginning to descend out of the sky.

"We're gonna need some serious help," muttered Piccolo. Piccolo flew out into the crater and picked up Goku and Gohan and brought them back to where Goku had been before the explosion.

"What are we gonna do Piccolo?" said Gohan as tears began to form in his eyes, "we need Senzu Beans and we don't have any!" Piccolo tried to think of something to say but before he could offer any sort of comfort or an idea, the cyborgs fired massive ki beams at them. Piccolo leaped forward to throw his body into the path of the oncoming blast, but at the last second it was deflected by unseen ki blast. The two cyborgs looked on, baffled when two fists slammed into them, throwing them across the crater. #1 recovered first and saw another warrior standing on the lip of the crater. He wore the uniform of an elite saiyan warrior and his hair suck completely up in jagged spikes, making him look like he had black flame on his head. He had a widow's peak and the most obnoxious smirk on his face. Vegeta had come to the rescue.

"Let me make one thing very clear," smirked Vegeta as he faced the cyborgs, "Kakkarot is mine, understand?" Both monsters sneered and #2 said: "What makes you think you can tell us what to do? Who are you supposed to be?" Vegeta's smirk widened.

"No that it's any of your business, freak but I am Prince Vegeta."

"Ah yes I see," said #1 his sneer not lessening an inch, "you're no threat to us." Vegeta laughed out loud at this. Both cyborgs now looked puzzled and annoyed.

"Fools! I might have been a normal saiyan before now, but not anymore." Vegeta moved into a fighting stance and his power level began to slowly rise.

"I don't know who you are and I really don't give a damn. As I said: if Kakarot is going to be destroyed, it'll be by my hand and no one else! In the mean time I'll just have to settle for you two!" Vegeta's aura flashed around him and turned yellow. His eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a mighty bellow. The ground heaved and split around him and a strong wind flew dirt into the eyes of the onlookers. In a burst of power, his hair turned golden blond and he bent over, channeling his ki power into his transformation.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Gohan.

"Unbelievable! He's become a…a super saiyan!" said Piccolo, shock written all over his features. Vegeta let out one final scream and straightened. His eyes had turned the distinctive emerald green. He let out a wild war cry and charged the cybernetic aliens.

It was clear from the outset that Vegeta was outmatched, outgunned, and generally outdone in every way. Once the two alien cyborgs got over the initial shock, they attacked with savage fury and though Vegeta was clearly fighting for his life he was not going to win. Gohan, and Piccolo stood watching the fight when a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Yowch! Those guys pack a pretty good punch!" It was Goku speaking. He had apparently woken up from unconsciousness.

"About time you got off your tail-less butt Son," grinned Piccolo as he helped Goku to his feet.

"Ehhehheh, I musta had too much lunch," chuckled Goku and then suddenly straightened, gazing out at the battle.

"Oi! Is that Vegeta? Has he…"

"Yep, looks like Vegetable finally caught up with you," grunted Piccolo, "Normally I'd say that was a bad thing but now we could use the power."

"Yosh! Better go give him a hand!" grinned Goku, getting into his fighting stance.

"Do you think you can beat them dad?" asked Gohan.

"I think I can, yes. You two take a break, I'll take it from here." With that, Goku let out a roar and with a burst of ki he transformed into Super Saiyan and flew off to aid Vegeta.

Meanwhile Vegeta was fighting for his life against the cyborgs. He tried to battle with both cyborgs, but they had ganged up on him and with their mastery of dozens of alien techniques they were near invincible. But Vegeta was like an angry dog and continued to fight even as he got smashed into mountains, hills, boulders, and anything else that was available for smashing. His armor was broken and a big chunk of it had been blown off. The rest off his uniform was torn in a dozen places and Vegeta now looked like crap. But still he fought on, it was the way of a saiyan. The cyborgs suddenly switched fighting styles, and the saiyan Prince could've sworn he was now fighting Piccolo and Gohan. The two aliens charged up a Masenko and a Makankosappo seemingly out of nowhere and fired, catching Vegeta between the two blasts.

"HA HA HA HA! As you can see saiyan we can gather energy very subtly, not even you could sense it!" mocked #2. But Vegeta rose up from the rubble, half his shirt burned away, and gave an angry bellow as his aura exploded around him.

"This ends now, you alien freaks!" he bellowed up at them as he began to charge his Final Flash attack. The cyborgs simply chuckled at this.

"FINAL FLASH!" he bellowed as the huge yellow beam of energy flashed towards the two cyborgs. They didn't move an inch. Vegeta was all grins until the cybernetic aliens blocked the energy blast and then, with seemingly little effort battered it aside. The Final Flash detonated a hundred feet away, throwing up a huge column of smoke and ash.

"Our turn," smirked #1 as they charged up energy without effort.

"MASENKO!" screamed #1.

"MAKANKOSAPPO!" bellowed #2. The two energy blasts hit Vegeta square on, and slammed him into the ground with bone-cracking force. Vegeta raised his battered and bloodied head and stared in shock as the two android monstrosities descended out of the air.

"Now, let us remove this piece of scum from the face of this planet," said #1 to #2, "as I told you; you're no threat to us." Both cyborgs charged energy blasts in their hands and prepared to blast Vegeta into the next world. He could only look on with a combination of indignation, astonishment, and shock.

"This…this is 'cough' 'cough' arggh, this isn't possible…I am Vegeta, Prince of all saiyans. I am a super saiyan!" But it was apparently too late for the Prince of the saiyans. Just as the aliens fired their attack, there was a blur of motion and Vegeta suddenly found himself far away from the resulting detonation. Jerking his head to the side he beheld the form of his rescuer.

"Kakarot? What the hell did you do that for?" he grunted.

"Um, saving you?" said Goku, looking befuddled.

"Kakarot when I want your help I'll BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!" snarled the saiyan Prince. Goku was about to reply when a ki blast forced them both to dodge. The two cyborgs floated above them, scowling intensely. Goku turned to face the two robotic monsters and glared at them as well.

"You two have caused me and my friends a lot of pain and suffering. You've threatened to blow up the planet and to exterminate every living thing on it. This isn't right, no one has the right to take life and I won't stand for it." #1 chuckled evilly at this.

"And just what do you propose to do about it? We have defeated three of your warriors so far and we will make you the fourth. It is our primary mission. Who are you anyway?" The earth saiyan grinned, trademark Son style and began to power up.

"What am I? I am the one thing evil like yours can never defeat."

"You? What…what are you?"

"I am the hope of the universe; I am the answer to all living things that cry out in pain. I am protector of the innocent, I am the light in the darkness. I am Truth, I am Justice!" as he said this his aura grew until it encompassed an area five feet in diameter, and his power caused tremors, "ALLY TO GOOD, NIGHTMARE TO YOU!" Goku bellowed as his power reached its peak. The two cyborgs staggered back.

"That's impossible! How can he be that powerful? It's not possible!" screamed #2 as he realized that Goku was far more powerful than he.

"Ready to fight Vegeta?" asked Goku. Vegeta powered up as well and shot Goku a look of pure venom.

"Just stay out of my way clown."

The two super saiyans launched a furious attack on the cyborgs, upper cutting one and then smashing the other. Vegeta charged straight at #2 and rammed a fist deep into the alien's stomach. As the alien gagged and sparks flew from its belly Vegeta roared and the second cyborg was blown apart like nothing at all. All that remained was fine dust. Vegeta landed on the ground and stared at the spot where the alien had been a triumphant smirk. The first cyborg stared in horror. Its sensors were working on overdrive trying to determine the super saiyans' level of power. It was inconceivable. However the cyborg calculated that there was still a 90.87% chance of success still remaining. He would have to focus all his energy. He clenched his fist as he dodged a series of punches from super saiyan Goku.

"You cannot defeat me! I will crush your bones into dust! None have ever defeated me before and you will not be the last in the long list of those who have DIED trying to destroy me! I will fulfill my programming and I will kill you and then I will-" At this point he was rudely interrupted by Goku's fist impacting with his face and breaking his nose. This was followed by a vicious series of uppercuts, jabs and left and right hooks.

"All that talk and no action. I thought YOU'D be a challenge," smirked Goku. The alien wiped blood fro his face and growled at the saiyan fusion.

"Believe me I will be and more," he muttered. He phased behind the saiyan and rammed him in the small of the back and then grabbed him in a headlock and catapulted him into the ground with astonishing force. Goku reappeared behind the alien and tapped on his shoulder. When he turned around Goku said,

"Yo," and then head-butted him. The alien recoiled and then the two warriors began to fight in earnest.

Far below the battle, Piccolo, Gohan, and Bulma were still watching the battle from the lip of one of the craters.

"What strength!" thought Piccolo, "I can't believe a super saiyan is so powerful!" Gohan noticed his mentor seemed to be staring off into space more than watching the battle.

"Piccolo, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing… Hey! Watch out!" yelled Piccolo, pushing Gohan out of the way of a large ki blast. The fight was now raging furiously with thunderous blows being traded on all sides. Goku, Vegeta and the cyborg were appearing and disappearing so rapidly only trained warriors like Piccolo and Gohan could follow their movements, and even then just barely. Flashes of electricity sparked between them as they fought to overpower the other. Cyborg 1 smirked evilly and from a concealed compartment on his chest, a long, evil-looking hypodermic probe emerged and stabbed into the Vegeta! The Prince screamed as his own energy was being siphoned off by the cyborg. The evil cyborg cackled evilly as the new energy flowed into him. Retracting the probe, he broke the hand lock and slugged the Prince in the face. The alien then flew straight Goku, rammed him and then hurled him into Vegeta. He pulled back his fist and then unleashed a massive blast of ki that sent Goku and Vegeta spiraling to the ground.

Gohan and Piccolo looked up from the rocks they had been taking cover behind. As the dust began to clear, they saw that Goku AND Vegeta were lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. The cyborg stood a few feet away grinning.

"This can't be good, they were our only hope!" moaned Gohan.

"And I get the feeling that freak has got another trick up his sleeve," snarled Piccolo. That was true, as the alien began to rise up into the air. When he was a good height above the ground, he began to charge a huge ball of energy.

"Hhahahaha! I'd like to thank you, saiyan scum! That jolt of energy I took from you was the just the thing I needed to form this little attack called the Nomi Sun-bomb. It's a really quite devastating attack that can reduce a planet to its base elements in one blast! Well, thank you for providing that wonderful combat data, but now is the time for protoplasmic scum like you to DIE! I will continue on my quest, and will become the MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE…" at this point he was cut off as a large energy ball hit him dead in the face.

"WHO DARES!" thundered the cyborg, staring around wildly.

"Shut up you jerk! I don't want to have to listen to your stupid voice!" yelled Gohan. He was royally pissed off by now and a white aura began to burn around him as his power level rose.

"I'll show that cybernetic freak protoplasmic! No one insults the Prince of Saiyans!" snarled Vegeta. Though he and Goku had been hurt pretty badly by the cyborg's last attack, they were far from out of the fight. Piccolo was just about to power up when he heard the sounds of people landing behind him. Turning around he saw that the other Z warriors had arrived. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu landed beside Piccolo and Tien spoke up, "We sensed a large evil power and came running. I assume that's the guy up there?"

"Let me give you the key words," said Piccolo in his deep voice, "cybernetic, alien, Destroy, planet, stop, now. Got it?" The others nodded and began to power up, even little Chaotzu. They were about to attack when a voice called, "Waaaiiiiitttt!" Turning around they saw Goku and Vegeta flying towards them.

"We can't attack him like that!" said Goku as he landed, "We have to work together, combine our powers."

"Stay out of my way Kakarot, or it's your funeral," said Vegeta menacingly.

"NO! Vegeta we don't have time for this. This is what we're gonna do so listen up! You all attack him from the front, leave the rest to me and Vegeta," said Goku, his face set in grim lines.

"That's the most suicidal thing I've ever heard! You two couldn't even beat him when you were fighting together, how's now going to be any different?" asked Piccolo, incredulity in his voice.

"Just do it! We don't have time for arguments," said Goku grimly," so let's go NOW!" he roared as his power level rose and he transformed back to super saiyan.

All of the Z warriors began to power up their attacks, one after another.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…"

"MASENKO…"

"BIG…BANG…"

"MAKANKO…"

"TRI…"

It happened almost at once. The rest of the Z warriors fired their attacks at the cyborg and at the same time the alien threw down his massive ball of energy. A split second later Goku used the Shunkan Ido to teleport right behind the cyborg. The alien had just enough time for a startled and indignant "WHAT?" before Goku unleashed the attack.

"HAAAA!"

The energy wave slammed into the cyborg with mountain crushing force, causing him to lose control of the energy ball. The other Z warriors' attacks then pushed the Sun-Bomb right back at the cybrorg. Energy merged as the evil alien was caught between attacks. He had just enough time to curse Goku with his dying breath and then he was gone, reduced to so much carbon and metal ash, never to threaten the Earth or the rest of the galaxy again.

The warriors gathered on the ground, Krillin and Yamcha giggling with relief.

"ALLRIGHT Goku! That was awesome!" yelled Krillin, slapping the big saiyan on the back. All the Z warriors offered backslaps and congratulations to Goku, all except Piccolo and Vegeta. Looking around Gohan noticed that Vegeta had mysteriously disappeared.

"Dad, what happened to Vegeta?" Looking around Goku noticed that Vegeta had indeed done a runner. Goku laughed: "Don't worry about Vegeta Gohan. He'll be back eventually."

"I don't know why that guy has to do the 'lone wolf' act all the time," snorted Yamcha derisively, "He could've at least stuck around for a Senzu bean. He looked like he got thrown into a meat grinder!"

"Huh! Well are any of us surprised that he left? You know how much he hates happy endings!" Goku said, "Now… can we get something to eat, 'cause all that fighting made me burn up Chi-Chi-Chi's lunch!" Everyone face-faulted.

"The stomach on legs has spoken," muttered Piccolo

The Z warriors took off for their various homes, Goku, Gohan and Piccolo heading for home at something slightly less than the speed of sound.

**THE END**


	2. Original Version

**DRAGON BALL Z**

**FEATURE**

**THE CYBER WARRIORS**

**_(Original Version)_**

_Author's Note: Please feel free to tear this version apart. I want to know just how badly you groaned at this travesty.

* * *

_****

The forest was quiet. Too quiet. The silence was shattered by the sound of something ripping apart trees. The great saiyan Goku materialized in the sky. He suddenly had to dodge as two energy beams came burning through the air where he had been a second ago. He reappeared down in the forest, and then dodged two more yellow energy beams. He knew that they had come from his son Gohan, and his friend the Namek, Piccolo, but where was the other?

Goku turned around just as his adopted son Golen materialized before him. Golen's hair was golden blond and stuck up in spikes that leaned back along his skull. His eyes were emerald green and lacked pupils. He had become a Super Saiyan. Goku didn't have time to think anymore as a super saiyan enhanced kick sent him flying into a boulder. Currently he and Golen, who was half-saiyan half-human, were the only super-saiyans in existence. Golen dodged a blast from Piccolo, and then began to fight Piccolo and Gohan at the same time. Behind them a scream signified Goku beginning to transform into super saiyan. Every light object on the ground floated upwards as gravity was distorted. An aura of pulsing yellow light glowed around him, as the ground quaked and split. His hair shot up into spikes and his pupils shrank until they were gone, then Goku screamed as his head arched back and his hair turned from black to golden blond and his eyes flashed emerald green. A final boom signaled the transformation was complete and Goku was ready. Golen had fended off his two attackers easily but was suddenly kicked into a large boulder, causing it to shatter. Any normal person would have been killed on impact but saiyans aren't normal. Golen stood up and grinned. The fight had become a super saiyan fight. Piccolo and Gohan, Goku's youngest son, stood off to the side as the super saiyans squared off.

"Watch them Gohan," said Piccolo, "they may be equal in power level, but it's Goku's experience that will give him the advantage in this fight."

Goku and Golen began to spar, fighting at such an incredible speed that they were invisible to the unaided eye. There was a huge explosion as Golen was knocked to the ground with the speed of a bullet. A flurry of energy bolts flew from the crater, but Goku had already dodged out of the way. Suddenly Golen appeared out of thin air right behind Goku and fired an energy blast that sent Goku slamming into the ground. After their ordeal on Planet Namek, the two had squeezed themselves into a space pod and shot themselves into space, eventually landing on a planet whose inhabitants had taught them a valuable technique: Instant Transmission. And both Saiyans used it to great effect. The technique allowed a person to move instantly from one point to another, provided there was a ki source there.

The two traded blows for another ten minutes with Golen getting knocked around a little more than he liked. Goku had him in a headlock when a female voice yelled across the woods. The two combatants were too busy to notice so Gohan passed on the message.

"LUNCH!" bellowed the little kid. The two Super Saiyans stopped at once and shot to the ground.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Goku, "I'm starving!"

"Yeah, me too," said Golen massaging his neck. They all powered down and flew off to Goku's house.

Chi-Chi, Goku's wife, already had lunch laid out for them when they arrived. At first glance you might have thought that she was going to serve about ten people, but the downside of being even half-Saiyan meant that Goku and sons had a very large metabolism. After hugs were exchanged (except for Piccolo) they sat down and Goku and Golen dove into the feast, eating at a rate of knot. It wasn't uncommon for both warriors to eat four (in Goku's case sometimes five) times what a normal person would eat. Thank goodness Goku loved to catch huge fish!

A few minutes later the feast that would have fed ten was gone. Completely. Utterly. Goku leaned back and patted his full stomach.

"That was wonderful Chi-Chi!" he said then burped.

"Thanks mom," said Golen and Gohan together. Chi-Chi looked up from washing dishes and scowled.

"Mind your manners Goku! And speaking of which, doesn't that Piccolo character ever eat?"

"No."

"C'mon daddy we can't sit around all day! We have to finish our training!" said Gohan as he jumped off his chair and headed for the door.

"Gohan!"

Gohan froze I his tracks.

"You and your older brother have studying to do!" said Chi-Chi giving them the Evil Eye.

"But honey…" started Goku but was cut off.

"No Goku! They have studying to do! Unlike you they won't end up in a gang with no education whatsoever!"

I'm not in a gang! And… I'm not stupid either," groaned Goku because this was about the umpteenth time she had said this.

"And when the androids kill us all in six months because we didn't train enough, any attempt at trying to learn anything will be rendered pretty pointless," said Golen. That was another thing Gohan loved about his adopted brother. He was a lot more successful in negotiating with Chi-Chi.

"Oh… alright. One more hour, but that's it!" growled Chi-Chi.

"Thanks mom!" said Gohan, hugging and kissing her then shooting out the door.

"Thanks mom!" said Golen as he hugged her then shot out the door.

"Thanks honey!" said Goku as he hugged and kissed her then shot out the door. Chi-Chi smiled then went to the quite formidable task of washing up the remains of a saiyan feast.

The four Z warriors flew towards a large plain that was just beyond the forest where Goku's house was located. As they landed Golen pointed up at the sky.

"What's that?"

What looked like a large meteor was descending rapidly toward Earth.

"I don't know what it is, but there are four HUGE powers up there!" exclaimed Goku. The meteor continued streaking towards the ground, glowing red. As it got within about 5,000 feet of the surface a sphere of white light surrounded it. Five seconds later it impacted the ground with a titanic BOOM! A mushroom cloud of smoke, dust, and hot rock was catapulted into the air. As it cleared the Z warriors floated over to the massive crater made by the fiery object. They stood at the lip of the crater staring at a mysterious cone-shaped spacecraft at the center of the crater. It was colored white and looked like it had been flying in space for a very long time. A door on the side of the ship began to groan and screech open.

"These space freaks just don't know when to quit," groaned Golen," I mean here we are, tryin' to train and these losers come and crash our p…" Golen was cut off as large, three-clawed robotic foot stomped onto the door/ramp. It was followed by an extremely ugly alien cyborg. I there was a prize for ugliest creature in the universe, this guy would win hands down. Competition's over, close the entries, he'd like to thank everyone who lost.

Four of these terrifying aliens stepped out of the ship. Gohan felt about a gallon of ice water fall down his back.

"What… what are they?" gasped Piccolo. Each of the aliens bore a resemblance to Frieza, but they had high cheek-boned faces and their skin was an ugly mottled gray color. But that was only the beginning. Over half of the alien's bodies were covered in cybernetic components. The tallest and most heavily 'modified' of the four stepped forward and spoke in raspy, mechanical voice.

"We are the Vorsoh (pronounced vor-so). We have traveled the length and breadth of this galaxy, seeking the best warriors each planet had to offer. Our journey has brought us to this pitiful planet. We are the Vorsoh. We will add your biological distinctiveness to our own. Your powers and fighting abilities will be adapted to service us. Resist at your own peril."

The two smallest Vorsoh cyborgs started walking toward the four Z warriors. When they were within 20 yards, the two stopped and began to power up. The force of their ki sent winds blasting across the sand and the ground to tremble. Golen turned to Goku.

"I'm guessing if that's their full power, then Gohan and the Jolly Green Giant over there would love to fight them."

Gohan turned to his dad.

"Do you really think I can fight one of those cyborgs dad?" he asked. Goku knelt down in front of his son and smiled.

"Of course you can son. You've been training all this time for the androids after all."

Golen flashed a thumbs up.

"Go get 'em squirt!"

Gohan turned to Piccolo.

"Whada ya say Piccolo? Wanna fight?" said Gohan.

Piccolo grinned a wicked grin.

"Yeah, let's. I'd like to see them match my style."

The two friends marched silently up to their foes and powered up. The alien's looked at each other and charged!

Piccolo cursed silently. His cyborg's fighting style, technique, even the subtle variations in ki power, changed every few seconds. One moment the monster would be fighting kick boxer style, and then it changed to a style that shouldn't have been possible for a biped.

Gohan was having a much tougher time. He had gotten a few good hits in early on, but now the cyborg was shooting out hundreds of little ki balls at Gohan. Gohan used the blur technique to get behind the half-robot, but the cyborg used a lightning fast series of punches that ploughed Gohan into the ground. Piccolo saw this and kicked away his attacker. Gohan's opponent turned around just in time to see Piccolo fire a ki blast that the half-robot blocked. The two cyborgs began to duel Piccolo at the same time, and it was clear that he was no match for both of them. One cyborg grinned evilly, grabbed Piccolo's ankle in a vise like grip and slammed Piccolo into the ground. They began to beat him mercilessly. Gohan, who had just recovered from being pancaked, saw this and a white-hot rage ignited within him. His aura exploded around him and he charged towards the cyborgs. Goku smiled. _That's the way son_, thought Goku, _now show 'em what you got! _

Behind them the cyborgs heard a raging scream:

"Leave… Piccolo… ALONE!" roared Gohan as his white aura created winds and tremors. Gohan shot into motion as the cyborgs looked up. He drilled a ki blast through the torso of the smallest cyborg. He then began pelting the other one with large ki balls.

"MASENKO! HA!" screamed Gohan as he launched a large yellow ki beam from his palms.

As Gohan and the cybernetic monster struggled Piccolo stood up. He spit some blood out and growled. He began to take off his helmet, which made a loud thud as it hit the ground. He then removed his cape, the shoulder guards, a couple of hundred pounds each, also made a loud thud as they hit the ground. Piccolo powered up and the cyborg that Gohan was fighting felt his increase, punched Gohan, then charged at the Namek. But Piccolo was ready. Just as the cyborg's fist was about to slam into the Namekian warrior's forehead, Piccolo finished focusing a large amount of ki in his left fist and then rammed it into the cyborg's armored right pectoral. The cyborg groaned, a horrible rasping mechanical sound, and then the Namek released the energy in his fist and blew the right side of the robotic monster's chest. Piccolo flew up in the air and put his first two fingers against his forehead.

"Special… beam… CANNON!" bellowed the Namek as a corkscrew-shaped energy beam flew down from Piccolo's fingers and struck the cyborg, annihilating it in a raging fireball. The first two cyborgs had been utterly destroyed.

The biggest cyborgs walked towards Goku and the gang and stopped, like their fellows 20 yards away from the Z warriors.

"Impressive, numbers 3 and 4 have never been completely destroyed before," said the first cyborg eyeing Gohan and Piccolo, "killing you will be a pleasure."

"No way," said Golen standing up and walking forward.

"That's right If you want them you're gonna have to come through us," said Goku, joining Golen. The first cyborg smiled, making his face uglier and more malfaeic than before.

"Very well," said the second cyborg, ' if your wish is to die a very painful death then we'll be happy to oblige. Golen grinned.

"Let's show them what we got," said Golen to Goku. The around them crackled and their auras sprang up as they bent over and screamed. There was a flash and gust of wind as they straightened. They had become Super Saiyans. The 1st cyborg's natural eye narrowed. The two warriors power levels had risen to dangerous levels.

"We will not allow you to terrorize either us or our planet," stated Goku defiantly, "you have one chance to surrender and leave now." The cyborgs grinned evilly and powered up. Goku frowned slightly. These two were defiantly stronger than Golen and himself, and it looked like they were holding back or at least the 1st cyborg was. They suddenly attacked and it was crunch time. Without so much as word Goku and Golen Instantly Transmitted behind a cyborg and kicked them in the back of their heads. Then all hell broke loose. Punches and kicks that caused sonic booms flew from every direction. Goku elbowed his attacker in the face and then kicked him right in the face, followed by vicious uppercut, and then he blasted the cyborg. Golen blasted his opponent, rammed his elbow into the gut, swung his fist up and into the 'borgs face then finished with a tornado kick that sent the cyborg crashing into a boulder with enough force to knock out the base of the Empire State Building. More Punches kicks and ki beams flew through the air. The fight was intense and the concussive booms that split the air sounded like a violent thunderstorm. For a moment it looked like the super saiyan duo had the upper hand, but the tide of battle was about to turn. #1 released a burst of energy and head-butted Goku. He then grasped Goku's leg, swung him around and slammed him into the ground with a thunderous KRACK-BOOM! #2's arm extended and grabbed Golen's and pulled the saiyan towards him, then #2 kneed him in the stomach, then blasted him into the ground creating a very large, deep crater. Golen Transmitted out of the crater and landed three solid blows to #2 but the alien simply shrugged it off and used a technique something like Instant Transmission to hit Golen a hundred times before he could move.

"How do you like the Promellian Hydra attack?" snarled the alien.

Goku was having just as hard a time with #1. The half robotic monster kept changing his style so fast that Goku couldn't keep up.

"Eat both barrels!" screamed the alien as he two ki beams slammed into Goku. Before he could hit the ground, the alien grabbed him and began to swing him around.

"Enjoy the spin cycle saiyan!" growled the cyborg gleefully. Goku was spinning around a ten times a second when the cyborg let go, sending the mighty Goku into a hill, reducing it to a pile of rubble. Golen saw this and Transmitted behind his adversary and used a combination of Punches, kicks, and ki blasts to pummel his opponent. #2 simply swung his arm up into Golen's face and knocked the saiyan to the ground.

Meanwhile the pile of rubble that Goku had been buried in exploded outward and the saiyan stood there speaking the famous words:

"KA… ME… HA…ME…" #1 was not about to let Goku charge up such a powerful attack and let loose a flurry of ki bolts, but before they could hit Goku, he disappeared. #1 had just enough time to register this hen Goku reappeared behind him.

"HAAAAA!" screamed Goku as he fired a huge wave of blue energy from his outstretched hands. The Kamehameha wave engulfed the cyborg and then detonated with a thunderous KABOOM!

Golen was having a singularly difficult time trying to defeat #2. Apparently the cyborg had copied Golen's fighting style and Golen was finding it harder and harder to fight; it was like fighting a duplicate of himself! Golen broke off and flew away from #2 and leveled his arm vertically with his body. It began to glow yellow and spark and flash with electrical energy.

"BEAM…" started Golen, but had to dodge the flurry of ki bolts the cyborg was hurling at him. At the last second, just before the monster flew up and delivered a deadly blow to the young super saiyans head Golen disappeared and then reappeared right behind #2. The alien monster turned around to try and block the attack but he was too late.

"CANNON!" a yellow beam of energy, surrounded with crackling lightning bolts consumed the cyborg and detonated with a similar thunderous KABOOM!

Goku and Golen landed on the ground next to each other. They were both breathing heavily and their gold-blond hair was matted with sweat, but still stuck up. They had numerous rips in their gi's and small scratches on their hands and faces, but they were far from beaten.

"We haven't beaten them, not by a long shot," said Goku, wiping some sweat off his face.

"Yeah I know. And there they are," said Golen pointing into the sky. The smoke from the ki explosions had cleared reveling the two cybernetic aliens. Even from this distance, the super saiyans could see the ugly looks on the alien's faces.

"I also think that they're holding back some of their full power, at least the first one is," added Goku as the cyborgs began to power up.

"Great. Just great," muttered Golen as the aliens charged. The super saiyans powered up, their yellow auras flashing and prepared to meet the enemy.

On small plateau away from the battle, Piccolo and Gohan watched the battle. They looked slightly ridiculous, the tall green namekian standing next to the little boy who was half his height and size.

"Piccolo do you think that my dad and Golen can beat those aliens?" asked Gohan worriedly. Piccolo watched the battle for a few more seconds then grunted.

"To be honest Gohan… I don't know. I definitely think that they're stronger than those two."

"What? Stronger than dad and Golen? No way!" said Gohan, now beginning to show signs of real terror, "That's impossible!"

"It's not impossible, and besides that they still have a chance to win. A slim chance." Gohan turned away from Piccolo to watch the battle again. It was clear that Goku and Golen were going to need every ounce of their combined strength to win. Or else they were going to die.

The tide of battle had completely turned against the two super saiyans. The cyborgs were pounding them mercilessly and they could barely keep their defenses up. The cyborgs combined their powers and unleashed some sort of ki attack that surrounded the super saiyans in an energy sphere and then launched hundreds of tiny ki balls from the inside of the sphere. After ten seconds the sphere dissolved and the two warriors fell to the ground. As usual Goku's shirt had been burned off. His pants were in poor condition too and to top it all off his face and just were covered in scratches burns and bruises. Golen was just as bad. All of his clothes were torn up and he had all the scars of battle as well. In the sky the two cyborgs smiled, contorting their evil faces.

"Let's finish these fools and then destroy this pathetic planet if these are the best warriors it has to offer," said the #2 cyborg.

"Agreed. We have all the cell samples and fighting data we need," said #1 as he moved his hands a little behind his back and began to charge up a Kamehameha. #2 leered and held his arm vertically with his body and began to charge up a Beam Cannon attack. On the ground Goku saw this and struggled to rise.

"Golen… they're trying to destroy us…help me," said Goku as he began to charge up his own Kamehameha. Golen rose unsteadily to his feet and began to charge up his Beam Cannon.

"Nobody," he grunted, "nobody…uses my attack…on me or my friends." #1 laughed derisively at the two saiyans.

"It's over saiyan insects! Prepare to DIE!" he bellowed and then he and #2 launched their attacks. As the huge energy beams streaked toward them, Goku and Golen fired their own attacks. The four ki beams met in mid air and collided with a tremendous BOOM! The super saiyans began to struggle to keep up the power but to no avail.

"Goku! I can't hold out much longer! We gotta do something!" yelled Golen over the roar of the wind and energy warring against energy.

"We've got to…combine our attacks," grunted Goku against the incredible strain, "got to combine them into one!" The cyborgs' Beams had almost reached the saiyan duo. It was now or never.

"HA HA HA HA! It's over saiyans! Now just be good boys and DIE!" laughed #2.

"NOW GOLEN, NOW!" bellowed Goku. They both moved their hands and arm together, instantly combing their Kamehameha and Beam Cannon into a huge green energy beam. At first it seemed to drive the cyborgs' beams back, but then they too combined their attacks. Like an evil flood the larger green beam raced down to meet them. Goku had just enough time to turn to Golen and say: "I'm sorry," before the energy tug of war ended in a 500-foot wide spherical maelstrom of energy and fire.

When the smoke and dust cleared, Gohan stood up from where he had fallen, shook the dirt and dust off his gi and gasped. The last attack had created a huge crater in the ground. But what horrified him the most were the two bodies lying in the center of the still smoking crater. His father and brother. They were now a complete mess. What remained of Goku's pants were now shredded and burned. Golen's shirt was gone and the rest of his gi was burned and smoking. Amazingly their bodies had only small burns on them, however if they weren't dead they were certainly unconscious now.

"DADDY! GOLEN!" cried Gohan, but as he was about to fly towards them Piccolo grabbed his arm and hauled him back. A ki blast hit the spot where Gohan had been. Piccolo looked up and saw the two cyborgs beginning to descend out of the sky.

"We're gonna need some serious help," muttered Piccolo. Piccolo flew out into the crater and picked up Goku and Golen and brought them back to where Gohan was.

"What are we gonna do Piccolo?" said Gohan as tears began to form in his eyes, "we need Senzu Beans and we don't have any!" Piccolo tried to think of something to say but before he could offer any sort of comfort or an idea, an air car pulled up and Bulma jumped out. The blue haired young woman was holding something in her arms, some type of machine.

"Thank goodness I found you guys! You won't believe this! I saw some explosions and figured you guys were training again," she said by way of greeting, "anyway I was working in the lab on this machine and…well, I'll have to show you." She took out what appeared to be an apple from her pocket. Piccolo and Gohan could only stare in disbelief. Had Bulma rally come all this way to show them an apple? Didn't she know what the heck was going on?

"Well look at it!" Bulma demanded, as she shoved it in Gohan's face. Gohan now noticed that although the apple was red, it definitely had an orange sheen to it. Bulma shoved it into Gohan's mouth. It was the strangest tasting apple Gohan had ever tasted but he couldn't find the words, so great was his shock at seeing Bulma just barge in here.

"Wonderful huh? It's a fused apple and orange! This machine did it," she said as she showed them the machine she'd had been holding. Its midsection was a somewhat squared off sphere with controls on one side and two cylinders sticking out of two sides, which were slightly smaller than the sphere. The ends of the two cylinders had some electrodes on wires attached to their ends.

"It's incredible! I mean I just kind of invented this thing by accident. I was trying to create some sort of molecular analyzer and I somehow ended up with this! If my theory is correct it could, theoretically mind you, fuse any type of living organic materiel into one. Isn't that incredible! I…" she would have gone on but two derisive laughs cut her off. The cybernetic alien monsters were now floating directly over the Z warriors and Bulma's heads. Bulma gulped loudly.

"You guys didn't tell me you were actually fighting someone," she said in shaky and terrified voice, her eyes bugging out to the size of dinner plates literally.

"That's what we were trying to tell you idiot. But you wouldn't stop blabbing long enough for us to get a word in could you" snarled Piccolo.

"I don't know if you wandered out here by accident, little girl but this pathetic planet of yours and all its inhabitants is about to die. Starting with you. Number 2?" said the first cyborg, inclining his head towards the other cyborg. #2 grinned evilly and pointed his finger at Bulma.

"Goodbye," he said leering at her. Bulma shrieked and tried to get out of the way but the alien had already fired.

"NOOO!" cried Gohan as he leaped forward to throw his body into the path of the oncoming blast, but at the last second it was deflected by unseen punch. The two cyborgs looked on, baffled when two invisible fists slammed into them, throwing them across the crater. #1 recovered first and saw another warrior standing on the lip of the crater. He wore the uniform of an elite saiyan warrior and his hair suck completely up in jagged spikes, making him look like he had black flame on his head. He had a widow's peak and the most obnoxious smirk on his face. Vegeta had come to the rescue.

"Let me make one thing very clear," smirked Vegeta as he faced the cyborgs, "Kakkarot and his bratty adopted son are mine, understand?" Both monsters sneered and #2 said: "What makes you think you can tell us what to do? Who are you supposed to be?" Vegeta's smirk widened.

"No that it's any of your business, freak but I am Prince Vegeta."

"Ah yes I see," said #1 his sneer not lessening an inch, "you're no threat to us. You're no super saiyan." Vegeta laughed out loud at this. Both cyborgs now looked puzzled and annoyed.

"Fools! I might not have been a super saiyan before but…I am now!" Vegeta moved into a fighting stance and his power level began to slowly rise.

"I don't know who you are and I really don't give a damn. But like I said: if Kakkarot or his son is going to be destroyed, it'll be by my hand and no one else! In the mean time I'll just have to settle for you two!" Vegeta's aura flashed around him and turned yellow. His eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a mighty bellow. The ground heaved and split around him and a strong wind flew dirt into the eyes of the onlookers. In a burst of power, his hair turned golden blond and he bent over, channeling his ki power into his transformation.

"Oh, why can't these people ever NOT cause a natural disaster every time they do this?" screamed Bulma as she lost her footing and fell down hard.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Gohan.

"Unbelievable! He's become a…a super saiyan!" said Piccolo, shock written all over his features. Vegeta let out one final scream and straightened. His eyes had turned the distinctive emerald green. He let out a wild war cry and charged the cybernetic aliens.

It was clear from the outset that Vegeta was outmatched, outgunned, and generally outdone in every way. Once the two alien cyborgs got over the initial shock, they attacked with savage fury and though Vegeta was clearly fighting for his life he was not going to win. Bulma, Gohan, and Piccolo stood watching the fight when a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Bulma…" groaned the voice and Bulma shrieked and leapt a foot in the air. It was Goku speaking. He and Golen had apparently woken up from unconsciousness.

"Bulma, that machine," said Goku through a haze of pain, "will it work on us?"

For a moment Bulma was to stunned to speak, looking at both Goku and Golen.

"You can't mean…you're not serious…Goku that's insane! Do you have any idea what it could do to you? It could turn both of you into some mutant freak with four arms, legs and two heads! You are not serious are you!" Golen, thinking that he knew what Goku was up to turned to Gohan.

"Gohan, that apple/orange what did it taste like?" he asked.

"It tasted like nothing I've ever tasted before. It tasted like an apple but also like an orange," Gohan paused gathering his thoughts as a tremendous explosion of energy detonated somewhere close to the Z warriors, "I guess I would describe it as a whole new flavor. The apple and the orange were so completely fused that it created a whole new flavor, yeah!" Goku turned to Bulma.

"See there you go. From what you said it can do, it should fuse Golen and me into a completely new being. One with enough power to stop these alien menaces." Bulma still looked uncertain.

"Goku, I haven't even tried un-fusing an object yet! I don't if it'll work in reverse. I don't even if it'll work on living things with brains with brains! It might work yes but you could be a complete vegetable! Please think about this!" Goku simply smiled.

"If anything does go wrong there's always the Dragonballs," he said.

"If there's anything left of the Earth," said Piccolo with a grim expression.

"There's no time left for argument!" said Goku, a note of steel edging into his voice. He was getting his game face back on.

"We have to do it! Those cyborgs are too powerful. We need to combine our powers, because that's the only way to defeat them. So let us use that machine now! We have no choice!" In desperation Bulma looked at Golen.

"You're not going along with this are you?" Golen nodded his head.

"Like he said we have no other choice," Golen then flashed a grin, "besides we do have the Dragonballs, so no worries." Bulma still looked uncertain but she picked up the device.

"All right if you want to risk your lives on some stupid idea, that's just fine. And remember I warned you what would happen!" she said as she hooked both ends of the device to Golen and Goku's opposite arms.

Meanwhile Vegeta was fighting for his life against the cyborgs. _Why? Why can't these guys ever be on par with or weaker than me/ _Vegeta thought this as he tried to battle with both cyborgs. Actually he was trying to fight with one of them but they had ganged up on him, and with their mastery of dozens of alien techniques they were near invincible. But Vegeta was like an angry dog and continued to fight even as he got smashed into mountains, hills, boulders, and anything else that was available for smashing. His armor was broken and a big chunk of it had been blown off. The rest off his uniform was torn in a dozen places and Vegeta now looked like crap. But still he fought on. It was the way of a saiyan. The cyborgs suddenly switched fighting styles, and the saiyan Prince could've sworn he was now fighting Kakkarot and his brat. The two aliens charged up a Kamehameha and a Beam Cannon seemingly out of nowhere and fired, catching Vegeta between the two blasts.

"HA HA HA HA! As you can see saiyan we can gather energy very subtly, not even you could sense it!" mocked #2. But Vegeta rose up from the rubble, half his shirt burned away, and gave an angry bellow as his aura exploded around him.

"This ends now, you robotic alien freaks!" he bellowed up at them as he began to charge his famous Final Flash attack. The cyborgs simply chuckled at this. As Vegeta gathered energy for his attack Bulma finished connecting and setting up the fusion device. Her finger hovered over the start button.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? It could kill you know, had you even thought of that huh?" said Bulma as her look of worry was replaced by mock anger. No amount of acting could cover up how worried she was about her friends. Goku and Golen exchanged a look and nodded to Bulma.

"Do it. Not even Vegeta's Final Flash can stop them now. We've gotta do this." Goku turned to Gohan and Piccolo and fixed them with a grim stare.

"You guys know what to do if this doesn't work?" Gohan didn't want to speak for fear of breaking into tears but the tall Namek by his side nodded.

"Get the Dragonballs and fix whatever damage might be done," he stated just as grimly. Goku smiled and turned to Bulma.

"Let's go!" he said and Bulma pressed the button.

The two saiyan warriors were engulfed in blue electricity and screamed. To Golen it seemed as if the very atoms of his body were being ripped apart. He screamed until he was incapable of doing so. He and Goku were surrounded by a blue-white aura and it gradually turned opaque so that they weren't visible. The aura became a sphere of pulsing white and blue, a constantly shifting maelstrom of light. A strong wind whipped up and lightning bolts crackled around the sphere.

"I suppose this is a good time to tell you that, like, when this gets done, there is gonna be a big explosion!" yelled Bulma over the roar of the wind. Gohan and Piccolo looked at her, agape, for a few seconds and then grabbed her and flew out of range. An electrical shriek began building up around the sphere as the fusion process reached its conclusion.

Vegeta had just finished gathering all of his energy into his attack.

"FINAL FLASH!" he bellowed as the huge yellow beam of energy flashed towards the two cyborgs. They didn't move an inch. Vegeta was all grins until the cybernetic aliens blocked the energy blast and then, with seemingly little effort battered it aside. The Final Flash detonated a hundred feet away, throwing up a huge column of smoke and ash.

"Our turn," smirked #1 as they charged up energy without effort.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" screamed #1.

"BEAM CANNON!" bellowed #2. The two energy blasts hit Vegeta square on, and slammed him into the ground with bone-cracking force. Vegeta raised his battered and bloodied head and stared in shock as the two android monstrosities descended out of the air.

"Now, let us remove this piece of scum from the face of this planet," said #1 to #2, "as I told you; you're no threat to us. You're no super saiyan." Both cyborgs charged energy blasts in their hands and prepared to blast Vegeta into the next world. He could only look on with a combination of indignation, astonishment, and shock.

"This…this is 'cough' 'cough' arggh, this isn't possible…I am Vegeta, Prince of all saiyans. I am a super saiyan!" But it was apparently too late for the Prince of the saiyans. A loud humming sound broke the silence and for the first time the cyborgs noticed the fusion sphere. They stared at it, trying to figure out what it was, when comprehension dawned on #1's face and he re-directed his energy blast at the sphere, but it was too late. With a blinding flash of white light, the sphere exploded with the force of a small nuclear bomb (equal to about 60,000).

As the smoke cleared, Gohan and Piccolo stared down at the carnage below them. A flash of light caught Gohan's eyes and he pointed down at it. Bulma and Piccolo looked and saw what had happened to Goku and Golen.

Vegeta lay in small crater he had made when he hit the ground, battered and bloodied. He struggled to open his eyes and saw a strange man standing over him offering his arm to help the saiyan Prince to his feet. Vegeta blinked, was it Kakkarot? It looked like him, but he was a little taller about 6' 1", longer hair, and a different uniform. The shirt and undershirt was orange but the pants were blue. The boots were unchanged, and what confused Vegeta even more was the fact that the stranger was a super saiyan. The super saiyan helped him to his feet and Vegeta took a much closer look, his confusion growing.

"Kakkarot? Golen? What the heck is going on? What did you do to yourself? Selves, whatever," he grunted.

"I'm neither Goku nor Golen," said the super saiyan, his voice sounding like Goku's except a little deeper, "I am a fused being and I'm here to kick those cyborgs' butts." This only confused Vegeta even further but at that moment the two cyborgs and Gohan, Piccolo and Bulma landed on opposite sides of the two saiyan warriors.

"Who are you? Where did another super saiyan come from?" snarled #2. #1 simply glared at the fused Goku and Golen. Goku/Golen turned to face the two robotic monsters and glared at them as well.

"You two have caused me and my friends a lot of pain and suffering. You've threatened to blow up the planet and to exterminate every living thing on it. This isn't right, no one has the right to take life and I won't stand for it." #1 chuckled evilly at this.

"And just what do you propose to do about it? We have defeated three super saiyans so far and we will make you the fourth, but not before destroying everything on it. It is our primary mission. Who are you anyway?" The fused saiyan grinned, trademark Golen style and began to power up.

"What am I? I am the one thing evil like yours can never defeat."

"You? What…what are you?"

"I am the hope of the universe; I am the answer to all living things that cry out in pain. I am protector of the innocent, I am the light in the darkness. I am Truth, I am Justice!" as he said this his aura grew until it encompassed an area five feet in diameter, and his power caused tremors, "ALLY TO GOOD, NIGHTMARE TO YOU!" Goku/Golen bellowed as his power reached its peak. The two cyborgs staggered back.

"That's impossible! How can he be that powerful? It's not possible!" screamed #2 as he realized that the fused saiyan was far more powerful than he.

"Show time," muttered Goku/Golen, and he charged.

The fused super saiyan launched a furious attack on the cyborgs, upper cutting one and then smashing the other. He charged straight at #2 and rammed a fist deep into the alien's stomach. As the alien gagged and sparks flew from its belly the super saiyan roared and the second cyborg was blown apart like nothing at all. All that remained was fine dust. Goku/Golen landed on the ground and stared at the spot where the alien had been with a neutral expression, neither pity nor triumph. The first cyborg stared in horror. Its sensors were working on overdrive trying to determine the super saiyans' level of power. It was inconceivable. However the cyborg calculated that there was still a 90.87% chance of success still remaining. He would have to focus all his energy. He clenched his fist and began to power up.

"You cannot defeat me! I will crush your bones into dust! None has ever defeated me before and you will not be the last in the long list of those who have DIED trying to destroy me! I will fulfill my programming and I will kill you and then I will-" At this point he was rudely interrupted by the super saiyan's fist impacting with his face and breaking his nose. This was followed by a vicious series of uppercuts, jabs and left and right hooks.

"All that talk and no action. I thought YOU'D be a challenge," smirked Goku/Golen. The alien wiped blood fro his face and growled at the saiyan fusion.

"Believe me I will be and more," he muttered. He phased behind the saiyan and rammed him in the small of the back and then grabbed him in a headlock and catapulted him into the ground with astonishing force. Goku/Golen reappeared behind the alien and tapped on his shoulder. When he turned around Goku/Golen said,

"Yo," and then head-butted him. The alien recoiled and then the two warriors began to fight in earnest.

Far below the battle, Piccolo, Gohan, and Bulma were still watching the battle from the lip of one of the craters.

"What strength!" thought Piccolo, "I can't believe Bulma actually created this device accidentally… If the explosion didn't already destroy it we probably would have too. Something like that is just way to dangerous to leave lying around." Gohan noticed his mentor seemed to be staring off into space more than watching the battle.

"Piccolo, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing… Hey! Watch out!" yelled Piccolo, pushing Gohan and Bulma out of the way of a large ki blast. The fight was now raging furiously with thunderous blows being traded on all sides. Goku/Golen and the cyborg were appearing and disappearing so rapidly only trained warriors like Piccolo and Gohan could follow their movements, and even then just barely. The mighty saiyan and the alien locked hands and stood on the broken ground, their hands locked. The ground around them began to quake and tremble as the two warriors strained against each other. Flashes of electricity sparked between them as they fought to overpower the other. Cyborg 1 smirked evilly and from a concealed compartment on his chest, a long, evil-looking hypodermic probe emerged and stabbed into the fused saiyan! Goku/Golen screamed as his own energy was being siphoned off by the cyborg. The evil cyborg cackled evilly as the new energy flowed into him. Retracting the probe, he broke the hand lock and slugged the saiyan in the face. The alien then flew straight toward the fused saiyan. Forming a blade of energy in his fist, the cyborg slashed the fused saiyan with it. Goku/Golen screamed and began to glow white. There was a tremendous explosion that engulfed the fused saiyan.

Gohan, Piccolo, Bulma, and Vegeta looked up from the rocks they had been hiding behind. As the dust began to clear, they saw that Goku AND Golen were lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. The cyborg stood a few feet away grinning.

"This can't be good, their fused form was our hope!" moaned Gohan.

"And I get the feeling that freak has got another trick up his sleeve," snarled Vegeta. That was true, as the alien began to rise up into the air. When he was a good height above the ground, he began to charge a huge ball of energy.

"Hhahahaha! I'd like to thank you, saiyan scum! That jolt of energy I took from you was the just the thing I needed to form this little attack called the Nomi Sun-bomb. It's a really quite devastating attack that can reduce a planet to its base elements in one blast! And incidentally… that attack I just hit you with is called the Halcyon Fission Attack. It was supposed to split you into your constituent atoms. But this is almost as good. Well, thank you for providing that wonderful combat data, but now is the time for protoplasmic scum like you to DIE! I will continue on my quest, and will become the MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE…" at this point he was cut off as a large energy ball hit him dead in the face.

"WHO DARES!" thundered the cyborg, staring around wildly.

"Shut up you jerk! I don't want to have to listen to your stupid voice!" yelled Gohan. He was royally pissed off by now and a white aura began to burn around him as his power level rose.

"I'll show that cybernetic freak protoplasmic! No one insults the Prince of Saiyans!" snarled Vegeta, and despite his wounds transformed into super saiyan. Bulma gave a small yelp and hid behind some rocks, mumbling something about ducking for cover. Piccolo was just about to power up when he heard the sounds of people landing behind him. Turning around he saw that the other Z warriors had arrived. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu landed beside Piccolo and Tien spoke up, "We sensed a large, evil power and came running. I assume that's the guy up there?"

"Let me give you the key words," said Piccolo in his deep voice, "cybernetic alien, Destroy, planet, stop, now. Got it?" The others nodded and began to power up, even little Chaotzu. They were about to attack when a voice called, "Waaaiiiiitttt!" Turning around they saw Goku and Golen flying towards them.

"We can't attack him like that!" said Goku as he landed, "We have to work together, combine our powers."

"Stay out of my way Kakkarot, or it's your funeral," said Vegeta menacingly.

"NO! Vegeta we don't have time for this. This is what we're gonna do so listen up! You all attack him from the front, leave the rest to my and Goku." Said Golen, his face set in grim lines.

"That's the most suicidal thing I've ever heard! You two couldn't even beat him when you were fused, how's now going to be any different?" asked Vegeta, incredulity in his voice.

"Just do it Vegeta. We don't have time for arguments," said Goku grimly," sol let's go NOW!" he roared as his power level rose and he transformed back to super saiyan.

All of the Z warriors began to power up their attacks, one after another.

"KA…MAE…HA…MAE…"

"MASENKO…"

"BIG…BANG…"

"SPECIAL…BEAM…"

"BEAM…"

"TRI…"

It happened almost at once. The rest of the Z warriors fired their attacks at the cyborg and at the same time the alien threw down his massive ball of energy. A split second later Goku and Golen used the Instant Transmission to teleport right behind the cyborg. The alien had just enough time for a startled and indignant "WHAT?" before the father and son unleashed the attacks.

"HAAAA!"

"CANNON!"

The two energy waves slammed into the cyborg with mountain crushing force, causing him to lose control of the energy ball. The other Z warriors' attacks then pushed the Sun-Bomb right back at the cybrorg. Energy merged as the evil alien was caught between energy beams. He had just enough time to curse Goku and Golen with his dying breath and then he was gone, reduced to some much carbon and metal ash, never to threaten the Earth or the rest of the galaxy again.

The warriors gathered on the ground, Krillin and Yamcha giggling with relief.

"ALLRIGHT Goku! That was awesome!" yelled Krillin, slapping the big saiyan on the back. All the Z warriors offered backslaps and congratulations to the two saiyan warriors, all except Piccolo and Vegeta. Looking around Gohan noticed that Vegeta had mysteriously disappeared.

"Dad, what happened to Vegeta?" Looking around Goku noticed that Vegeta had indeed done a runner. Goku laughed: "Don't worry about Vegeta Gohan. He'll be back eventually."

"I don't know why that guy has to do the 'lone wolf' act all the time," snorted Yamcha derisively, "He could've at least stuck around for a Senzu bean. He looked like he got thrown into a meat grinder!"

"Huh! Well are any of us surprised that he left? You know how much he hates happy endings!" Bulma said. Golen suddenly jumped forward.

"Bulma that device you created was incredible! It's too bad it was destroyed, but you can just get your notes and build another one right? We could really use it against the androids." Bulma suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Notes? What notes, I told you that I was only messing around with a bunch of machines and then I suddenly got that fusion thing! If you hadn't insisted on using it, it might not have been destroyed!" Golen hung his head.

"Oh… I guess we'll have to face the androids without it," he said, a flash of fear crossing his face. Goku placed a hand on Golen's shoulder.

"Don't worry Golen. We've been training too hard for any androids to beat us. We'll beat 'em because I… we believe that we will beat them." Goku looked all around at his friends and fellow warriors. It was at times like these that Gohan and Golen loved how cool their dad was.

"Now… can we get something to eat, 'cause all that fighting made me burn up ChiChi's lunch!" Everyone face-faulted. Leave it to Goku to kill the moment! Laughing, the Z warriors took off for home, Golen picking up Bulma for a ride home. Golen suddenly noticed that Bulma's belly was 'protruding' a little more than he had previously seen.

"Golen, why are you staring at me? Do I have dirt on me or something?" she asked. Golen look startled that she had noticed then began to search for a way to say what he was thinking.

"Um… Bulma… are you…"

"Yes?" she said, a note of apprehension creeping into her voice.

"Are you… um… getting…fat?" he finished lamely.

"What?" she screeched, slapping him in the face, which actually hurt her more than it did Golen, "Why you…you… pig! Just take me back to your place alright?"

"Sure, sure!" stammered Golen, thoroughly chastised.

"Hey!" yelled Goku from up front," if you guys don't hurry, you'll miss all the food!" Golen and Bulma rolled their eyes at each other, and then Golen sped up towards home at something less than the speed of sound.

**THE END**


End file.
